FMA Highschool
by AmyaEnvyElric
Summary: Highschool FMA style, follow you're favorite or least favorite characters on a journey to adult hood... Warnings: Yaoi, Hentai, Language, basic bullying and school brawls typical highschool right? Pairings listed inside and others mentiond later...
1. First Day of School

FMA High school style XD!

Yes I decided to make a high school fic, I just felt that I needed to get this idea out of my head before it turned sour. And I have some explaining to do, because of an internet issues I couldn't update till now. But don't get excited because I can not always get to my laptop I can only do so on the weekdays and if somebody else isn't using it. I prefer to use my main computer but due to Verizon being a bunch of jerks it was disconnected so until they fix the problem only the laptop can be used.

Anyways the warnings..

**Warnings: Language, basic bullying and school fights.**

**Pairings: EdXOc, EnvyXSloth, AlXWrath, RoyXRiza, LustXGluttony, onsided EdXWinry and others mentioned later kk.**

"_Talking_"

'_Thinking_'

**Disclaimer: I don't FMA or any of its characters I cry about this every night ****;_;**

**CH 1 First Day of School **Ed's POV

"Edward wake up you have to go to school!"

I groaned burying myself under my blankets with my pillow over my head trying to block out my adopted mother Riza's voice. I heard her sigh, a smile wormed its way on to my lips praying she had given up and would let me sleep in. But no such luck a hand shot under the sheets grabbed a hold of my ankle and pulled me off my bed.

"OWWWWW MOM THAT WAS SO UNCALLED FOR!" I snapped

She glared at me "Who would you rather deal with me or you're dad?"

I blanched Roy was my adopted dad, and I love him to death but sometimes he's a total douchbag. "Yeah that's what I thought, now get dressed unless you want to be late for you're first day of high school, and before you answer that question" she said cutting off the hopeful smile that was coming over my face "You are going anyway now hurry up" she continued leaving all rooms for discussion closed.

Grumbling I climbed to my feet rubbing my head where it had connected with the bedpost. I grabbed a my favorite pair of leather pants, a black t-shirt and my red hoody. I opened my bedroom door and exited into the hall, I saw my baby brother was already up and dressed waiting for me.

"Brother why do you make things so hard for mom, just do as she says it can't be that bad"

"Shut it Al, I don't want to go to school it's my first day of high school you probably would feel the same way but nooooo you're still in Jr. High" I grouched.

He smiled "Ed its not a big deal, just try to make friends and not enemies like you did last year Wrath still hates you" he informed me.

I rolled my eyes at him, he and that freaky ass kid Wrath are really close friends and last year I had accidentally mind you kicked Wrath in the stomach while he and Al tried to break up a fight between me and Russell. Its not my fault the kid is so short, hell he is even shorter then me and that is pretty bad.

"Ed do you want me to take you to school or is Envy picking you up?" mom asked me while picking up her car keys. "Aww man I forgot to txt him and ask him if he could come get me, dang yeah I guess I need one now" I groaned hitting my head off the kitchen table.

Mom just laughed "Come on or you two will be late" she said while opening the side door to the garage. We piled in to her 2009 Taurus that Roy bought her for her birthday last year, I had to help him pick out seeing as he has about has much good taste in cars as he does with clothes.

She dropped Alphonse off first then she dropped me off in the front steps, "Ed try not to get into a fight with Russell or anyone else on you're first day promise me?" she asked I nodded getting out and waving as she sped off down the road. I looked up at the large stone building that looked more like a jail then you're typical high school. I walked up the stairs, making sure I had everything in my book bag before entering the glass doors.

"Hey Ed-chibi!" I growled turning around to tell whoever the hell had the nerve to call me short when I came face to chest with my best friend since kindergarten Envy Hohenhiem. Actually we're more then friends we're actually half brothers, but he lives with our real dad Van Hohenhiem who had lost custody of us when he and our mom Trisha spilt back when we were real little. But she died when me and Al turned 4 and 3 so we were sent to live with Riza and Roy our mom's best friends since it said in her will that she wanted us to live with them if anything happened to her. The old man never did fight for custody, Riza said it was because he had gotten remarried to that bitch Dante since she had his other kid.

"Yo how many times have I told you not to call me short!"

"Aww come on bro don't take it to heart I didn't start growing till I turned 10" he laughed at me.

"Some brother you are" I pouted

"Ne' calm down Edo, anyways we gotta go to the gym and see what homeroom we're in"

"For being just a freshman you sure know a lot Envy"

He smirked "You get perks when you court one of the juniors, you remember Sloth right"

I nodded I remembered her all to well, she was constantly flirting with me while we're still in elementary school till she finally gave up trying to get a younger boyfriend and dated Greed.

"Anyway is she still with Greed-baka?"

"Nah they spilt last month, Lust called and told me about the break up Sloth was pretty upset" Envy said smirking.

"And let me guess you plan on filling up the void left by the bastard" I said dryly

"You got it"

I rolled my eyes again, as we walked into the gymnasium. I looked through the crowed looking for anybody I knew, and I saw Winry sitting with Lust, Shezka(sp?), Kain and Jean. "Hey Winry!" I shouted over the loud talking of about a thousand other freshman and ran over to where she was sitting with Envy sprinting after me to keep up.

"Hey Ed, did you guys get you're schedule from the teacher?" she asked

"Yeah I did don't know about big brother here" Envy said giving me a sideways look

I glared I had forgotten and I walked through the crowed again till I got to what looked like a teacher in a dark blue military type suit.

"Excuse me, I need my schedule for my classes" I asked

The man looked up from his clipboard with a bored expression.

"Yeah you and about another hundred freshman in this gym, oh whatever I'm Mr. Breda whats you're name kid".

I decided I didn't like this guy but whatever, he has the schedules so I would put up with the fat slob.

"Edward Mustang"

He nodded looking over the list, he stopped at the M's and pulled a paper from the pile.

"Here you go" he said handing the paper to me.

I bowed to him and walked back to my friends.

"Sooooo what are you classes?" Winry asked jumping up and down anticipation.

"1st period with Mr. Bradley World History, 2nd Mrs. Curtis Gym, 3rd Chemistry Mr. Knox, and 4th with swimming with Armstrong!" I whined I knew Armstrong he's a freaking muscle obsessed psycho!

"Woah you got all the crazy teachers" Jean said I don't even know why he's here, he's a shop more he should be in homeroom not hanging out with the freshman. "Oh yeah and I have Mr. Hughes has my homeroom teacher" I added looking at the last name on the list.

"I have 2nd" Lust said, fiddling with hem of he blouse, " I have 1st and 4th" Shezka told me fixing her glasses.

"Oh I have 1st and 3rd with you Ed" Kain said looking at his schedule over his glasses.

"I have 2nd and 3rd" Winry muttered she always gets like that when she has very few classes with me or none at all. "No luck chibi-nii-san I don't have any classes with ya this year" Envy said tossing his schedule into his book bag. I pouted "But…. I do have homeroom with you" he added smirking.

"SHUT UP!" we all winced has a loud voice boomed over the PA system, we all turned around to see a woman standing on the stage her face etched in poor annoyance at the few kids still gabbing off in the corner.

"Thank you now if you will all pay attention, the principle would like to have a few words with you"

"Thank you Mrs. Curtis, Welcome everyone to Central City High School, I am Principle Archer" a man with graying brown hair spoke into the mic at the front of the stage. I shivered that was my 2nd period teacher dammit she's is nuts just like Jean said.

"First off, would Jean Havoc please report to his homeroom class, I know you're out there get to class before you get detention on you're first day back!" Mr. Archer snarled. We all saw Jean was no where in sight and we laughed.

"Second I would like to explain to everyone that bullying here will not be tolerated, neither will fights or cursing I am trying to keep this school clean of violence. And it starts with you students so please try to act civilized or you may find you're self in my office faster then you can say flicker am I understood?" everyone muttered a yes.

"And lastly have a wonderful year, and I hope you all make good friends, and keep out of trouble now report to you're homeroom class for the rest of the day" and with those words the psycho principle walked off the stage and out the door.

"Come on chibi" I heard Envy say and I walked behind him to Hughes classroom, we found room 209 and walked in, a guy in his early thirties was sitting behind the desk with his nose in a book about parenting. He had on glasses, black hair and a small beardy thing going on.

"Hello what are you names" he asked looking up from his book.

"Edward Mustang"

"Envy Hohenhiem"

He nodded "Well Mr. Hohenhiem you're in the last desk by the window, and Mr. Mustang you're in the desk in front of him" Envy picked his book bag back up and walked to the back of the class and went to his seat. "Hey wait a minute you said you're name is Edward Mustang as in Roy's older boy? Oh man I thought I'd never get the chance to see you!" Hughes said shaking my hand and my arm to hard I though he was gonna dislocate them.

"Yeah that's my old man, why?"

"I went to school with him and you're mom oh those were the days, out partying flirting with the hottest girls! But then we both eventually settled down and decided to start families with the girls of our dreams. My beautiful Gracia and his Riza" man Hughes is a freaky but he's a cool guy.

"Yeah um can you let go of my arm now?"

"Oh sorry about that" he said letting go.

I rubbed my sore arm and went to my seat dozing off a little till Envy poked me in the back of the head.

"Gah what the hell? Envy what is it!" I snapped quietly he smiled pointing towards the door.

"See for you're self chibi-nii-san"

I glared and turned to face whatever Envy thought was so damn important that he had to poke me.

When I did I felt my heart being to pound, a girl with long black hair with a fringe cover her left eye and flaming blue highlights, her eyes were a bright clear blue with a bit of purple and white mixed in and she looked like she hadn't seen the sun in months.

"Who is that?" I asked

"Don't know but she didn't go to school with us last year so I'm guessing she's new or a foreign exchange student" Envy said smiling at me knowing I had the hots for her.

"You are?" I heard Hughes ask the girl.

"My name is Li Hanes, I am a foreign exchange student from Xing" she explained her voice was heavy with a Xingenese accent.

"Yes but isn't Hanes a Amestris name?"

"It is my father is from this country but we lived in Xing for a long time"

Hughes nodded writing her name down on the list.

"Ok you're in the seat across from Edward, the blonde one"

I heard Envy snickering I must look like a total idiot, "Edo close you're mouth before she decides she doesn't like fish!" Envy whispered in my ear. I shut my mouth so fast my jaw cracked a little from the force, Li sat down rubbing her forearm and combing a hand through her hair.

"Hi" I said trying to get her attention.

She turned from looking at the chalkboard to see me looking at her.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing I was just saying hello"

"Oh, well hello"

"Sooooo you're from Xing-"

She turned back to look at me frowning

"Look, I am not interested I have a boyfriend already if you must know, and I DON'T date boys from Amestris nothing personal but I just don't care for you're countries men"

Ouch

"Um I wasn't flirting I just wanted to say hi, but I guess that was a bad idea" I mumbled bowing my head

Turning back to the chalkboard I laid my head back down on the desk.

I don't know how long I stayed like that but soon I heard the bell ring, I sat up yawning grabbing my bag off the floor and walking out of the class room with Envy following close behind. "Woah I didn't think she was that cold hearted" he said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ha you think I am gonna give up that easy?"

"I don't know maybe"

"Some help you are"

"Meh I just call it like I see it, but anyway you know there is a dance coming up for freshman and sophomores well ask her to it, I bet her boy toy is back in Xing and she will have to say yes!"

"Yeah right she will say no, and how do you know she is even going?"

"I saw her txting in class, and the message was to a Lan Fan and she said "Can't wait for this dance" so there you go question answered chibi"

"You are so nosy you know that"

"Hey we all gotta be good at something" he said smirking.

I nodded waiting by the steps for my mom to pick me up, Dante pulled up for Envy two minutes later she glared at me. "Dan- I mean mom come on stop it he didn't do anything to you!" Envy shouted to her while he was getting into the car. She hated me with a passion or more so she hated my mom. Hohenhiem was damn rolling stone he went back from my mom to Dante, till eventually both of them got pregnant. Envy was born a couple weeks after I was, that's why we both are 15, but Hohenhiem actually sticked around us and got mom pregnant again with Alphonse. But after Al was born he ditched mom to go back to Dante and she got pregnant again. With our half brother Pride who kinda looks like me but with dark blue eyes that just don't look right on his face.

Why Dante named her kids after the 7 deadly sins is beyond me.

"Don't worry about it Envy, I will txt you later" I said as he shut the door to the car waving good bye to me.

Soon I heard the familier honk of Riza's car but it wasn't Riza behind the wheel, it was Roy.

"Ed, Riza had to go to the doctor's get in" he said.

I sighed opening the car door and slamming my but into the backseat, "Where's Al?" I asked noticing he wasn't in the backseat, "I didn't pick him up yet, you were the closest to my job so I decided to come get you first".

"You know dad, Dante picked up Envy today"

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No"

"Well okay then, that damn woman knows she is not allowed within a 50 meter radius of you"

That's why Roy makes a cool dad, he doesn't take shit from anybody. Well maybe just mom because she could shoot him if she wanted to, but Dante had tried to hit me while I was visiting Hohenhiem and Envy. All hell broke lose and Roy arrested her for assaulting a minor that made my day.

Roy's a police men, and pretty damn good one.

We pulled up to the front of the Jr. High where Al was waiting with the little bastard Wrath.

"Dad can Wrath come over for a while till his mom can get away from her job?" Al begged dad.

"Sure why not"

Al turned from the car and motioned for Wrath to get in the car.

"Ed please be nice to him, please for me!" Al begged I glared

"Whatever but he better not start with me"

Wrath got into the backseat with Alphonse I could feel him glaring daggers into the back of my head, "Wrath-chan knock it off" I heard Al whisper "Hmph" I smirked slightly.

We pulled up to the front of the house, I got out first and ran up stairs to my room and shut the door locking it before Al and the demon child can get in. I took off my shirt and hoody throwing them into the dirty clothes hamper, then my shoes and pants. I grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and deemed myself ready for a night in, I pulled my cell out of the pants and started txting Envy.

We mostly just talked about the dance, and about who we might be taking. I said I was probably gonna go with Winry, seeing as she really wanted to go with me. But Envy insisted that I try to ask Li and see if would go with me, which I told 10 times she wouldn't.

An hour later he told me he had to go eat dinner, and I said bye and that I would call him when he was free.

I heard a loud honk outside and ran to the window, parked outside was a Jeep Wrangler a large man was sitting in the driver's seat while a woman- wait I recognize her! Mrs. Curtis what the hell is she here for? I haven't even had her yet and she already at my house. But then I heard the front door to our house open and I saw the shrimp Wrath running out to the car he hugged Mrs. Curtis and then hopped into the car. AH SHIT! I HAD BEAT UP HER KID NOW SHE PROBABLY MAKE MY LIFE HELL FOR THE NEXT NINE WEEKS!

I groaned laying on my bed, dozing off slightly till I heard my cellphone go off I looked at the caller id it was an unknown number? I flipped it open "Hello?"

"Hi is this Edward?"

"Li? Yeah this is Ed, how did you get my number?"

"Envy you're brother gave it to me, look I am really sorry about this morning that was very rude of me"

"Yeah no kidding"

"Look I am trying to be nice here, now please can we be friends"

"Sure I guess" I mumbled

"Ok great see you tomorrow!"

And she hung up.

'Envy I am gonna kill you'

I heard footsteps coming towards my door, and then a knock "Ed dinner's ready" Roy said. "Ok I'll be down when I get a shirt on" I heard him laugh "Yeah you know you're mom doesn't like seeing you're six pack while eating I am the only six pack she wants to see" he said I snorted grabbing my favorite t-shirt from out of the closet. And I unlocked the door to see Roy smiling like a fool "What's got you so happy?" he just continued to smile.

"Oh you will see at dinner come on before you're mom castrates me"

I gave him a funny look but followed him down the steps into the dinning room, he sat down at the front of the table. With mom at his right and Al at his left while I sat in front of him.

"Well first let us bless this food you're wonderful mother has made for us-"

"How about we don't and just eat?" I said

"I don't see why not" mom said digging into her food

"Hmph why do you always take his side?"

"Because he's my baby"

"Mom!"

"Haha brother's the baby!"

"Shut it Al!"

We ate in silence though we all did spark a small conversations, but still small mind you.

"I have an announcement to make!" Roy said proudly standing up

"Roy…." mom said giving him a stern look

"Come on Riza its ok, its not like we are not gonna tell them anyway"

"Tell us what?" Al asked

"You guys are gonna have a baby brother or sister in 7 months!" dad shouted happily

I felt my jaw drop, Al squeaked and then I heard a thud I looked down and saw him passed out on the floor. "Whimp" I muttered but then I looked back over to mom and smiled "Wow that's really cool mom" I said she nodded "Hmm, Ed pick you're brother up off the floor he's drooling" she said.

I grumbled but picked my unconscious brother off the ground and carried him upstairs to his bedroom, I laid him down on the bed. I noticed he had a picture of Wrath sitting on the stand I picked it up, Wrath was posing for the picture blowing a kiss at whoever the photographer was.

Hmph whatever, I saw his cellphone had fallen out of his pocket I picked it up and unlocked it. I gagged the wallpaper was of him and Wrath kissing! I put the phone back in his pocket and ran out of the room before I threw up. My little brother is gay, ok not so much that, that is a problem I could careless but he was dating the little freak! I sighed nothing I could do about it.

I walked back into my bedroom shut the door and tossed my shirt back into the closet. I untied my long blonde hair from the braid, and shut the lights off. I climbed under the covers, and I was under into 5 minutes.

Ok good or bad? Please be honest, but be nice about it. I will only except constructive criticism and friendly reviews of encouragement if you're going to rude or flame then please take it somewhere else.

TBC or not is up to you so plz R&R

_Signed_

McKenzie AKA AmyaEnvyElric


	2. Author's Note Read

AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ PLEASE!

Do to lack of inspiration I am discontinuing this story, it is up for adoption if someone wishes to take it on, I am available for information if needed so please don't hesitate to contact me at either my email or review one of my other stories.

_Signed_

AmyaEnvyElric


End file.
